


Spring

by theowletqueen (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wingfic, this is literally just fluff, yeah what can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/theowletqueen
Summary: Spring is finally coming, and that means flowers, and also a grumpy Gabriel because he's molting and goddamn why does it have to itch that much?





	Spring

This years spring comes like a sudden explosion of color over the gray of winter. Sam hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going, his body on its regular morning run autopilot. Contrary to popular (read: Dean’s) opinion, he's not a morning person, nor will he ever be, but forcing some early morning exercise onto himself helps to wake his body up. His mind is still asleep though, probably from Gabriel’s sleepiness seeping through the bond. So he doesn't notice the tiny bundle of flowers pushing their way through the forest floor until it's almost too late and he nearly steps on them. He doesn't know enough about flowers to classify them, but the little buds have a soft lilac hue. It's the first spot of color during his morning run, and it makes him smile.

_Look, spring’s just around the corner :p_

he texts his angel with a picture attached. Sam steps around the flowers carefully and starts running again.

A few minutes later his phone jingles, announcing Gabriel’s reply.

 _fuuuuck meeeeee noooo_  
_i thought i had at least another weeeeeeeek_  
_ughh_  
_:(_

Sam chuckles, slowing down to a walk again. If Gabriel is awake and texting him, he doesn’t have a chance of running properly anyways. Plus, he’s nearly done, so who cares if he skips the last few minutes?

 _saaaaam_  
_dont laugh :(_  
_I AM SUFFERING_

_*Will be ;)_

_oh suck a_ cock _winchester_

_Gladly ;)_

Gabriel doesn’t reply, so Sam assumes he’s busy complaining about life and potentially going to the kitchen to make Dean’s life hell, so he speeds up his steps to prevent the worst.

Luckily, Gabe is still in bed, hugging Sam’s pillow while also starfishing across the whole bed, probably to drive a point home about how Sam isn’t allowed to laugh about his soon-to-be predicament without being kicked out of their bed, so Sam slips outside the room again and heads towards the showers.

Once he’s done, he walks back to their room even though he can already hear Dean making breakfast in the kitchen, but there’s only few things better than snuggling under the warm covers with Gabriel after having had a shower.

“Hey babe,” he whispers into Gabriel’s ear, crawling on top of the small archangel and stuffing the covers down again so the warmth doesn’t escape.  
Gabriel grumbles something into the pillow, wiggling a little.

“What was that?”

“I said fuck you,” he spits, turning his head to the side. “Ever since you sent that damn text I’ve been itchy all over. Dad, I fucking hate it when the seasons change.”

Sam presses a kiss behind Gabe’s ear.

“I love you,” he says softly. The archangel groans and tries to wriggle away from Sam’s hands skating down his sides.

“No, really. Come on, take them out and I’ll groom ‘em.”

“Five more minutes?”

Sam fits his face in-between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. “Mhm, sure.”  
They breathe quietly for a few moments.

“Let’s go to our clearing after breakfast, yeah?” Gabriel asks. “You can give them a once over there, and I’ll make you a flower crown out of daisies, if there are any around already.”

Sam smiles. “Sounds good, yeah.”  
Gabriel hooks their fingers together and sighs contently.

Their clearing is a short walk away from the bunker, nestled into the forest, away from the paths and so picture perfect it’s ridiculous: a smallish area of mossy grass interspersed with wildflowers and weeds, with some rather old trees and some new young ones around, sitting in a little valley with a tiny stream burbling happily over a bed of rocks, and the sun shining so perfectly through the foliage.  
Gabriel hops down the tiny cliff and turns around to Sam.

“Come on, mooselet. Step into the light!”

Sam laughs and jumps to hug his angel, peppering kisses along his neck.

“Take ‘em out,” he almost-begs, hands moving to Gabriel’s hips by sheer muscle memory, and presses another kiss to the archangel’s lips. Gabriel buries his hands in Sam’s hair and deepens the kiss, gently tugging at his human’s lower lip until Sam sighs and relaxes some more. He feels Gabriel rolling his shoulders back, releasing his wings and stretching them out in the chilly air, but Sam’s got a one track mind sometimes, so he tilts Gabriel’s chin up and focuses completely on kissing his mate until he’s out of breath. Gabriel giggles when Sam pulls back to breathe, and presses his face into Sam’s chest.

“Humans are so cute,” he mutters, shifting his wings into a more comfortable resting position and rubbing his face against his human.

Sam chuckles and holds him close for a few more moments, watching the sun dance over the golden feathers. It’s a bit difficult for him to rest even his chin on Gabe’s head in this position though, sadly.

Also he can already see the down at the wings’ base sticking up characteristically weird for this season, and there’s quite the handful of loose or close to loose feathers around.

“C’mon,” he says softly, pushing against Gabriel’s chest until the archangel plops down into the grass, wings shifting and lifting so he doesn’t accidentally sit on them. Sam presses in close opposite of his mate, their thighs touching, and Gabriel’s wings press forward into Sam’s hands, the human immediately burying his hands in them.

“I love molting season,” Sam admits with a slight grin.

“Yeah? Well, you’d be the only one there.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad. You know you just have to ask if you want me to groom you.”

“Not that bad?! You’re not the one whose skin is on fire, Samuel!”

Sam laughs and kisses him. Gabriel grumbles softly but acquiesces to being smooched.

“It looks scary,” Sam admits. “You know, especially when the primaries fall out.”  
Gabriel “Hmm”’s, picking one of them up and twirling it between his fingers. This spring’s molt is going fast by the looks of it. Usually the primaries are the last ones to fall out.

When Sam moves around to get the wings’ back, Gabriel leans forward to hug his knees.

The human snorts. “Gabe, I’m literally pulling entire handfuls of fluff out of the bases. That can’t be healthy, jeez.”

“It’s called the chicken wing look. It’s what’s hip with the kids nowadays.”  
Sam gives an ugly snort. “You look like, I don’t know, like a half plucked chicken wing though.”

“It’s edgy, Sam.”

He grins. “Uh-huh, sure.”

“No, re -” Sam chooses this moment to rub his fingers over the oil gland at the right primary wing’s base, and Gabriel’s reply dies in his throat, lips forming a perfect o.

“Sammy!” he gasps, and Sam laughs again, ruffling whatever’s left of the down.

“Saahhm,” Gabe whines.

“Aww babe, I wonder what it is like to be constantly horny like you.”

A wing connects with Sam’s jaw with a loud smack. Gabriel huffs.

“You brought that one on yourself, Winchester!”

“Oww … yeah, fair, I guess.”

The wing returns, rubbing softly against the sore spot, and Sam presses a kiss against it.

“The new ones are already coming in,” he observes, petting the almost bare, stubbly skin.

“So this is a quick one. Thank Dad,” Gabriel sighs and presses back against Sam’s expert hands some more.

But Sam’s finished all too soon, so the archangel leans back against his chest.

“There were no daisies,” he mumbles, almost like an afterthought.

“I noticed.”

“Sassy.”

Sam grins into Gabriel’s hair. “You like it.”

“True.”

Man, it’s nice to let his wings soak up sunlight like this. He might totally fall asleep against Sam.

“Dinner, sometime this week?” he asks.

“There’s probably a nice opera on somewhere.”

“You don’t have to,” Sam whispers, even though the thought makes him happy. Dates - formal dates with Gabriel are great. As are regular dates. As is everything.

“I want to, though.”

“Alright. Um … Wednesday. The 24th.”

Gabriel squints a bit until he understands. “Oh, haha, because the 24th of March used to be my holiday with the catholics.”

Sam laughs softly. “Yup.”

“Nerd.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“Yeah, certainly.” Gabriel worms around until he can face Sam again, wings neatly folded behind his back. “I do love you, beautiful,” he says softly, watching Sam’s eyes sparkle.

Sam sighs happily and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day <3


End file.
